


Another day in Paradise

by Gunnr000



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Sickfic, Vomiting, sick thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunnr000/pseuds/Gunnr000
Summary: Thomas and Minho were looking forward to actually enjoying a rare day off together. Things take a turn for the worse when one of them ends up unconscious on the floor.
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

"Tommy are you ok?"

Was the first thing Minho heard as he slowly woke up. He looked up bleary eyed to see his two boyfriends stood up in the kitchen area of the cabin they shared. Thanks to Thomas being one of the leaders of camp, working closely with Vince and a couple of others, the three boys owned one of the larger newer build cabins. Unlike the straw shacks they had thrown together at the beginning. Minho dragged himself out of bed to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I’m fine Newt, I didn’t sleep great so just a bit tired."

Newt looked him up and down."You do look tired but I’m more worried by the fact you nearly passed out when you stood up. Were you donating blood again yesterday?"

"No the doc doesn’t need me again until next week. Spent all of yesterday running around checking up on the food stocks with Fry and chasing after some of the kids." Thomas said with a smile. They had set up a small school for the kids on the island and he had called over during lunch to see how they were doing.

"Morning Shanks." Minho greeted as he walked into the room. "What’s everyone’s plans for the day?"

"Hey Min." Thomas replied as Minho came over and put his arms around the younger boy. "I’m free this morning just got to chat to Gally later about the school. Fry and I are meeting again tomorrow once he’s had a chance to go over a few more meals prep ideas."

"I’m just about to head over to the fields to check on the crops, we should have a load of potatoes ready in a few days."

"That’s great Newt I’ll make sure he adds them to his list." Grinned Thomas.

"What about breakfast?"

"I had some porridge and Tommy said he wasn’t hungry." Newt responded with a pointed look at Thomas.

"Alright maybe I’m not feeling 100% but it’s nothing major I promise. Just a scratchy throat and I’m a bit tired. I’ve got the morning off so I’m just going to hang out at home until I see you guys at lunch." Thomas replied with a slight pout.

"Don’t worry Newt I’ll be here to make sure he keeps out of trouble." Said Minho with a laugh at Thomas’s frown. "We aren’t hunting today, Brenda is training up a new guy so we are off for a day or two."

"Ok he’s all yours then Min." Newt said as walked up to both of them and gave them a quick kiss on the lips. "I’ll grab a few bits on the way back to make some lunch later."

"Sounds perfect, have a fab morning."

"Say hello to Sonya for us."

"Will do, be good." Shouted Newt as he shut the door.

Thomas looked at Minho and smiled "Fancy going for a run?"

"You literally just told Newt you were going to take it easy!"

"Yeah, il run slowly so you can keep up..." Thomas said with a smirk "and when we get back you can help me clean up."

"Oh really... what kind of cleaning are we talking about you shank."

Thomas laughed, "I’ll leave that to your imagination Min." Then ran to the door as Minho moved to grab him. Both of them fell out the door giggling to themselves.

"Come on then Greenie, I’ll show you how slow I am and then we can grab some breakfast."

The two boys took off barefoot down to the soft but more firm sand closer to the waters edge. True to his word Thomas was moving more slowly than usual. Making it more of a slow jog rather than a run but Minho wasn’t complaining. He’d rather Thomas set a pace he was comfortable with especially if he wasn’t feeling too good. They ran up the beach a couple of miles before the headed back to their home. Both of them grabbing some clean clothes and making their way over to the wash rooms. They weren’t the best facilities but they had hot and cold water hooked up to a row of cubicle showers with two separate rooms at the end, each holding a bathtub. It ended up with everyone cleaning themselves at odd hours to try and beat the queues but it was better than washing up in the sea. There had been a stash of shower gels and shampoos brought back with the last raid so they were fully stocked. The two boys joined the queue outside, luckily only two people waiting in front of them.

"You two stink!" Joked Aris from the front of the line.

"It’s called healthy exercise shank!" Minho exclaimed with a faked hurt look.

Thomas looked at him grinning. "Don’t worry Min he’s just jealous that I get to wash you down." Minho laughed loudly at Thomas’ sly smirk and Aris’ red blushing face.

"Ugh not a chance! He’s all yours Thomas. Yuck! See you idiots later." He said as he went into the showers.

Minho smiled as he gave Thomas a quick kiss."I love watching you tease others, though you know he’s much more into you than me."

"Ha yeah right Min, why would anyone choose my pasty butt over your gorgeous ass!"

Minho shook his head at his beautiful brunette lover, himself and Newt had worked out pretty early on that Thomas had quite a few more insecurities than they did. His looks unfortunately were part of them.

"Half of this island would be shacked up with you if you weren’t so oblivious and loyal to me and Newt Tom. As Newt would say you are bloody gorgeous!" He said in a terrible impression of a British accent.

"Yeah yeah you idiot." Thomas said dismissing him whilst laughing. "Come on we’re next." The boys nodded to a fellow campmate as she walked out of the shower room and took their place in one of the cubicles.

"Lemon zesty or jasmine and honey suckle? What the shuck is jasmine?!"

Thomas laughed at his partner, "I think it’s a flower Minho, it’s quite strong though so go with the lemon. I quite like the idea of smelling zesty."

Minho turned to the younger boy."Oh do you now... turn around then Tommy boy." The boys took their time running their hands over each other’s bodies, completely enraptured with each other and ignoring the world around them. Once they had finished making sure each other was thoroughly cleaned they put their clean clothes on and headed back up to the cabin with their dirty ones. Minho promised to go and wash them that evening once Newt changed out of his grubby garden gear.

"Fancy a late breakfast Tom or do you wanna wait for Newty to get back with lunch?"

"I’m good Min, you grab something if you’re hungry though. I think we’ve got some of those granola bars left or some porridge oats."

"Hmmm porridge sounds good, you sure you don’t want any?"

"No I'm going to go take a quick nap so I can tell Newt I’ve been good." Minho laughed at Thomas rolling his eyes as he spoke. Thomas gave him a lingering kiss before heading into the bedroom to lie down.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt walked back into a quiet home. He looked around and found Minho sat by himself reading a book he’d started a couple of days ago. He opened his mouth to ask where Tommy was but Minho cut him off and spoke softly.

"He went to bed after we got back this morning. He’s been asleep a couple of hours so we can wake him once lunch is ready."

"Sounds good Min, how was he when I left? You two had a good morning?" With all three of them working important jobs on the island it was rare for two of them to have long sections of time together. Thomas or Minho usually ended up sneaking off for an hour and spending it helping Newt in the fields just to be with each other.

"It was nice, we went for a run but we took it easy then had a shower and came back. He was a bit tired and hasn’t eaten yet but otherwise all fine. Managed to tease Aris a bit." Minho grinned as he recounted their morning. "What did you bring us for lunch?"

"Fry gave me some of these weird fish things the fisherman caught yesterday. Apparently people are really excited about finding them as they were popular before. They were worried the flare had wiped them out."

"They are safe to eat right...?" Minho looked at them suspiciously. Newt laughed.

"Yeah Min loads of people had them for dinner last night. Apparently Tommy was interested in them yesterday so thought he might wanna try them."

"Alright then Newty baby lets cook us up some lunch!"

"Ugh don’t call me that Meanho!"

Thomas woke up to sniggers and laughter that was failing to be repressed. He walked into the kitchen watching the other two make idiots of themselves. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms. "Why are you making the prawns dance...?" He asked with an amused look on his face.

"Oh yeah that’s what they’re called! Shit Tommy we didn’t wake you up did we?! Lunch is nearly ready we just..."

"Got a little sidetracked?" Thomas asked with a smirk.

"These things are freaky Tom have you seen them?"

"Ha yeah Min I know, Fry showed me yesterday. We had to get a few people to show all the cooks how to cook them and take the shells off before you eat them."

"So you don’t eat the crunchy bit...?"

"No... please tell you didn’t try?"

Newt looked a little sheepish, "No we were going to wake you first but I guess I didn’t really listen to Fry’s instructions."

Thomas laughed and stood up from his spot against the wall. "You shanks cook the rice, I’ll get the prawns ready."

In no time at all the three were sat at their table ready to enjoy their lunch. After getting some instructions from Thomas they were all able to eat their meal with no problems.

After a quick lunch and Minho and Thomas promising to clean up, Newt headed back off to man the fields. Him and Sonja had both been happy to take the lead on growing the produce after having the jobs in their own glades. After receiving the cure that Thomas had brought onto the berg with him he had recovered quickly from the small stab wound and was eager to return to the peacefulness of watching life grow.

Minho watched Thomas pick the dirty plates up and take them over to their small sink. They didn’t have running water in the cabins but they had large pitchers of cold water which they used to rinse off the crockery and dried them off with a towel before stacking them in the cupboard one of the builders had hung up for them. Both boys then headed over to their sofa and read their own books. Downtime wasn’t something anyone on the island had a lot of but they had created a pretty good library for everyone to take something from for whenever they got the time. The two of them happy to just enjoy the peace for once.

After a while Minho could see Thomas fidgeting with a wince on his face. Two minutes later and he was again."What’s up with you Shank?"

Thomas looked up at him. "Nothing just got stomach cramps. It’ll go in a bit."

Minho looked at him but let it go. They both went back to reading before Thomas suddenly got up and rushed out of the room. Minho stood up wondering what was going on before he heard the awful sound of retching coming from their bathroom. ‘Shuck’ he thought to himself. He rushed to his boyfriends side and slowly rubbed his back trying to help in anyway he could. 

"It’s alright baby just get it all out." He said trying to keep Thomas calm. There seemed to be a pause in the sickness so Minho got up to get Tom a glass of water. He managed to get a few sips in before the vomiting started back up again. Minho sat there not knowing what to do as tears started streaming down the younger ones face. None of them liked being ill but Thomas seemed to have a particular fear of being sick. He hated not being able to get on with things as normal and saw it as a weakness he couldn’t afford. Trying to get him to rest and heal after being shot had been impossible until Vince put his foot down and made either Newt or Minho stay with him at all times. Finally Thomas stopped leaning his head into the toilet and leant back against Minho slowly.

"That wasn’t fun." He mumbled quietly.

"No shit, I don’t think I’ve that much puke since Brenda getting her sea legs on the ship." Minho replied laughing weakly. "You feel up to moving?"

"Nope but I really don’t want to stay here."

"Don’t blame you, come on take it slowly and we will move. Bed or sofa?"

"Sofa please, don’t want to lie down yet."

"Ok babe let’s get you up." They got up slowly and headed back to the living room.

"Min why is the floor moving?!" Minho looked at him worriedly. "It’s not Tom close your eyes baby." Minho sat the boy down and held until he was steady.  
"I’m going to get some more water ok?"

Thomas hummed a response that sounded positive so Minho got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Sip it slowly and see if you can keep it down. You still feeling sick?"

"Yeah but not as bad as before, just feel gross and a bit shaky." Thomas replied looking paler than Minho had ever seen him. Even blood loss hadn’t made him look as white as he did right now.

"Maybe you should lie down Tom and try and sleep it off. It might just be a stomach bug from the school yesterday. The kids are always catching something. 24 hours and you’ll be feeling much better. " Minho said optimistically. Thomas stayed quiet but seemed to be thinking about it.

"Is it alright if I just lay down on the sofa with you? He said quietly looking up at Minho with his big brown eyes. He looked sad and a bit lost. Minho was just like Thomas, with them both being the first to run at the slightest sign of illness. Neither wanting to catch anything but there was no way Minho could ever say no to that face.

"Of course Tom, I’ve got you don’t worry." Minho smiled at him trying to reassure him. Thomas lay down with his head on a cushion in Minho’s lap. Minho grabbed his book and started to read while his other hand automatically started running his fingers through Thomas’ hair. It seemed to be soothing the poor boy until 10 minutes later he could hear the soft exhales of sleep coming from the brunette. Minho finally relaxed a bit and quietly counted down the time until Newt walked through the door and could take over. He was the mothering one in the relationship, Minho didn’t have a clue what he was doing! He had spent most of his time in the glade running around a useless maze by himself. The few days he ran with Thomas were the most company he had had in years. Whereas Newt had been second in command always dealing with people and their problems. He was brilliant at taking care of a situation. Thomas was too, to be fair but he was always more of a quick let’s get this done and come up with a solution on the go instead of Newts quiet calm approach. Unfortunately Minho’s internal reflection was disturbed by Thomas twitching and muttering in his sleep. The older boy tried to talk softly and calm him down but in no time Thomas was up and heading back to the toilet. The sickness didn’t last as long this time with there being next to nothing left in his stomach. It didn’t stop the awful cramping and retching though and it wasn’t long before Thomas had more tears coming down his face through the pain and pressure of his body trying to eject everything. Once he was done Minho rinsed out the toilet and got more water for Tom to wash his mouth out.

"Come on, let’s get you settled back down and try and get some more sleep."

Thomas didn’t argue and just let Minho lead him back to sofa. He put his head back in Minho’s lap and closed his eyes with a small groan. Minho put his hand back on Thomas’ head in the hope of coaxing the boy back to sleep. Luckily it worked pretty quickly and Minho went back to his book. Things stayed quiet in the room and Thomas slept undisturbed for a while before Minho could hear footsteps outside the cabin. The shadows had started to lengthen so Minho realised it must be Newt coming back from the fields at the end of his shift. He caught his eye quickly as he walked though the door and put his finger to his lips to signal they needed to be quiet. Newt looked puzzled until he walked further into the room and saw the sleeping Thomas curled up around a pillow.

"Poor bugger still not feeling right?" Questioned Newt in a whisper. Minho shook his head gently.

"No he’s been sick a couple of times. Really badly not long after you left. He’s been a bit dizzy too. I kept trying to get him to drink some water and sleep it off but I didn’t really know what to do. None of us have really been sick before, I didn’t want to rush a doctor over here for a simple stomach bug but he’s been so quiet it’s had me worried. I’m so glad your back" He ended with a rush.

Newt looked at him fondly, "Sounds like you did the right thing love. Just make sure you keep up the fluids he lost and sleep is good for healing. How long has he been asleep?"

"An hour, maybe two. Do you think we should wake him?"

"Maybe wake him when dinner is ready to see if he fancies something, if not then at least he can have some water and settle down in bed." Minho let out a quiet sigh of relief, pleased he hadn’t done anything wrong and slowly placed Toms head and pillow onto the sofa beneath him.

"I’m dying for a pee but didn’t want to leave him." He admitted quietly. Newt laughed at him and told him he’d make a start on dinner.

The two of them working together soon had dinner on the plates and Newt walked over to Thomas to try and wake the boy and hopefully get some food into him. Thomas came too pretty quickly and looked up at Newt. His stomach was still hurting and the thought of food made his insides scream but he didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend. The trio made their way over to the table and sat down to a meal of more prawns. This time accompanied with some different vegetables that they had mixed together with a light sauce. It was a tasty meal, definitely one of the best they had eaten on the island so far. Once they had finished Thomas stood up swaying slightly. Newt looked at him worriedly.

"You alright Tommy love?" Even before Newt had got the question out the boys watched horrified as Thomas’ eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped to the floor.

"Shit" Minho exclaimed trying to catch him even though he wasn’t close enough. The bang from Thomas’ head hitting the floor echoed around the silent cabin.

"Ok now he needs a doctor!" Newt said unnecessarily. "Minho can you carry him to the Medbay? One of the docs should still be there."

"Yeah I’ve got him, the shank weighs less than you."

Carefully but quickly the two of them made their way out of the cabin with Thomas in Minho’s arms. The walk to the medical area wasn’t too far but far enough for the two boys terrified for their unconscious boyfriend. As they got to the building, Newt opened the door and they rushed in. The doctor on duty at the time automatically looking up and taking in the sight of a passed out Thomas in Minho’s arms. All of the doctors knew who Thomas was. He was working closely with them trying to figure out what was so different about his blood and trying to come up with a cure that could be used without draining Thomas dry.

"Minho get him on the bed over here. What happened?" Doctor McCall said whilst grabbing her kit from her office. Minho lay Thomas down carefully and took a step back so Newt could get to him, automatically stroking his head and telling him to wake up and open his eyes. Minho looked up at the doctor and told everything that had happened since he woke up that morning.

"So he started feeling ill this morning?" She questioned as she took Thomas’ vitals the best she could.

"I’m not sure, he said he didn’t sleep well last night and I thought he was quiet yesterday evening. He went to bed earlier that normal but he didn’t say he felt ill. He doesn’t exactly complain about it when he does though. The only reason we knew something was up this morning is because Newt watched him sway on his feet and have to sit back down. He probably would’ve kept it too himself if I hadn’t been home all day." Minho said sadly.

"Ok so we need to figure out if it’s something he’s come into contact with or just..." the doctor cut herself off as she lifted up Thomas’ shirt. "How long has this rash been here?" She said looking up at the two boys. Both of them looked at her and shook their heads.

"I haven’t seen it before" said Newt.

"It wasn’t there when we showered this morning." Replied Minho.

"Ok so quite a short time period then." The doctor said thoughtfully. Thomas himself then interrupted them by moving and making a small whimper on the bed. All eyes were on him as he slowly moved and opened his own eyes.

"Hi Thomas, it’s Doctor McCall. Can you hear me?" She asked while watching him carefully. Thomas nodded at her and looked at his boyfriends. Minho stood next to him with his arms folded looking worried and Newt next to his head with his hand still woven into Thomas’ hair.

"What happened?" He inquired quietly with big eyes.

"What do you remember Thomas?" The doc asked. He looked back to her and thought about it.

"We just had dinner and I started feeling really hot. I got up to get a drink but got really dizzy. I’m not really sure after that..." he broke off looking around unsure.

"It’s ok Thomas, it doesn’t sound like it’s anything too concerning. The sickness, dizziness and appearance of a rash leads me to believe you’ve had an allergic reaction to something. Your body apparently doesn’t like something you’ve come into contact with recently. When did you start to notice that something wasn’t quite right?"

"Um..." Thomas looked backwards at Newt nervously "I felt off I guess when I got back home yesterday evening. I figured I had been out in the sun too long and that I would just get an early night and sleep it off. I did feel better in the morning so I thought it was nothing to worry about. Then after lunch this afternoon I felt awful. Everything hurt and I felt so sick. " Newt squeezed his shoulder to try and comfort the boy and let him know he wasn’t mad at him.

"Don’t worry Tommy, I don’t think any of us could’ve predicted this today!" Newt said with a little smirk on his face. Thomas relaxed more into the pillows as he realised Newt wasn’t upset.

"What happens now?" Minho asked the Doctor. He didn’t like seeing the normally energetic boy lying down looking far too pale against the white hospital sheets.

"Now we get Thomas comfortable, make sure that bang hasn’t caused any damage and try and work out what he is allergic too. You must have been near it more than once for your symptoms to have escalated as they did. Where were you yesterday afternoon? I would guess that’s where you were first exposed and then a closer contact with it sometime today."

"What sort of thing are we looking for here? He walks round the island everyday and interacts with everyone. How are we going to narrow this down?" Newt asked sensibly.

Doctor McCall looked at them thoughtfully. "The most common types of allergy would be a food allergy. Even as an adult allergies to food can suddenly start out of the blue. Have you tried any new foods Thomas?"

"Yes!" Shouted Newt before Thomas could open his mouth. "We had prawns for lunch and dinner which we haven’t had before. Also Tommy was around them with Frypan and the other chefs yesterday. Weren’t you love?"

Thomas nodded in agreement, "Yeah Tim came over all excited when they hauled them out of the net and we started cleaning them up and talking about how to cook them."

"So you didn’t eat them yesterday then?" The doc asked.

"No." Thomas replied. "Just cleaned them and them tried them today like Newt said."

"Ok then boys, it sounds like you’ve found the culprit! I’ll need to run a few tests to check but as long as you stay away from them you should recover quickly. Usually when a person has a reaction to one type of shell fish it tends to happen with others so I’d recommend avoiding all shell fish now Thomas."

Thomas nodded then winced and lay his head back as it made the pain in it pound harder. Newt noticed and went straight back to rubbing his head gently.

"Ok Thomas I need to have a little look at that head of yours. The boys said you hit it pretty hard when you passed out." The doctor lifted Thomas’ head and pressed gently looking for the sore spot, easily found with Thomas’ little groan of pain. "You’ve got a bit of a bump but no broken skin. Nothing to worry about but I need to check for a concussion." She shone a light into the boys eyes to check for his reaction. "Ok I’d say you have a slight concussion, I’d like to keep you in here for tonight just so I can keep an eye on you through the night. I’ll need to wake you up a couple of times just to make sure nothing more serious is going on. It’s probably not going to help with the sickness so let me know if you feel nauseous."

Newt and Minho shared a worried look. They knew the doc was going to tell them to go home but neither of them wanted to leave Thomas right now. Sure enough 5 minutes later and they were being asked to leave.

"Sorry boys, I don’t have anywhere for you to sleep here and you will both be in a better position to help Thomas tomorrow if you’ve slept. I’ll look after him tonight and then you can take him back to the cabin in the morning."

Thomas looked at his boyfriends and smiled. "I’m good guys don’t worry. Just don’t have too much fun without me." He said with a grin on his face. They gave him a gentle hug and with a kiss on the forehead from Newt, they left and went back to their home. Luckily they had plenty of cleaning up to do from dinner and the days laundry to keep them busy before they headed to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning started with Newt rushing off to find Vince to let him know about Thomas being ill and then to Sonya to let her know he wouldn’t be at the fields for a day or two while Thomas recovered. Minho got some clean clothes together ready for Thomas then checked in with Brenda and the other hunters to see if they needed him for the day. Luckily they were able to spare him and he promised he’d be back at it the following day. He made his way over to the Medbay not surprised to see Newt already there talking to the doctor, both of them talking softly as Thomas seemed to be asleep. Minho looked at him carefully, he still looked too pale and had dark smudges under his eyes. Minho walked up to Newt and stood next to him putting his hand on his back.

"Everything ok?" He asked them both.

"The doc was just telling me they had a rough night." Newt replied looking worried.

"It wasn’t too concerning, I had to wake him up every hour so naturally he’s going to be very tired today. My only worry is that he’s still vomiting. It could be due to the allergy or maybe just exacerbated by the bang on the head but the biggest thing is making sure he doesn’t get too dehydrated. You can take him home but keep him drinking water and speak to whoever is running the food stores today and ask them to get you any plain or slightly salted crackers. He probably won’t want to eat much but they will be good for him to start with as well as some plain rice. Any sign of any breathing difficulty or if he passes out again bring him straight back here immediately. But fingers crossed he should be much better after a good rest." She smiled at them. "You can wake him up if you want, I’m sure he’ll feel better being at home in his own bed. I know how he feels about being here."

Minho and Newt shared a look, they were pretty sure half the island knew how Thomas felt about being in the Medbay. Not that Minho could argue with him, the thought of being trapped in a small room with people you don’t really know wasn’t exactly appealing. He would’ve been fighting to get out as soon as possible too. At least this time they could take him home without fear of him pulling stitches. Newt bent down and started rubbing Thomas’ arm.

"Hey Tommy you wanna wake up for me love?"

Minho made his way to the other side of the bed and helped shake the boy gently to wake him. They watched as he slowly opened his eyes clearly not quite with it yet.

"Please tell me you’re here to break me out." He said with a small groan as he stretched out his sore stomach muscles.

"Yep you’re free to go." Smiled Newt. "Think you can stand on your own or do you want Minho to carry you?"

"God no I’ll manage by myself, one humiliating journey is enough thanks!" Thomas replied quickly as he made to get out of the bed.

"Take it slow love Doctor McCall said you might still be a bit dizzy."

Thomas got to his feet with just a slight wobble. Minho grabbed his arm to help just incase but he seemed pretty stable. Thomas waved to the doc and gave her his thanks as his two favourite people helped him back out into civilisation. They slowly made their way back to their small home. It wasn’t too much of a trip but it was clear it had taken its toll on Thomas. The poor boy was ashen and looked exhausted by the time they got through the door. They quickly got him changed into some loose clothing that Minho had sorted earlier and tucked him into bed. Newt sat on the bed with him as the older of the three went to get some water.

"Here Tom drink some of this."

Thomas took it gratefully and sipped about a third before handing it back.  
"Thanks Min, come and lie down with me. I missed you both last night."

"We missed you too love." Newt said as he lay behind the boy. Minho stretched out on Thomas’ other side. Thomas finally felt content lying between his two boyfriends. He still didn’t feel fully better but he knew it wouldn’t take long now he was back in his favourite place.

"Thanks for looking after me." He whispered quietly as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Always." Promised Minho as he kissed the boy on the head and Newt cuddling him from behind. They would always be there for their Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first ever attempt at writing something. For some reason I started typing and this is what came out! Fingers crossed someone will enjoy it :)


End file.
